Unknown sides of the snake
by Mimi Hyuga
Summary: AU.- Que termines siendo la pareja para el baile del chico más codiciado de Hogwarts debería ser lo mejor que a una chica podría pasarle pero… ¿y si eres la última en enterarte?
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown sides of the snake **

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia Axis Powers y todo lo que respecte al mundo mágico de Harry Potter les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

**Summary****: AU.-** Que termines siendo la pareja para el baile del chico más codiciado de Hogwarts debería ser lo mejor que a una chica podría pasarle pero… ¿y si eres la última en enterarte?

**N/A****: Siempre me gustó la idea de los personajes de Hetalia en el mundo mágico y fue por eso que decidí escribir este breve fic. Se basara principalmente en una de mis parejas favoritas InglaterraxSeychelles, aunque también incluiré aunque sea un poco de Pruhun y Spabel.**

**Es un placer poder compartir esta historia con quienes deseen leerla. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 1**

En una apartada región montañosa en Escocia se levantaba un gigantesco castillo, cuya oscuridad de la noche y completo silencio solo aumentaba su majestuosidad. Hacia poco que el toque de queda había dado inicio, dando por terminada la jornada, y todos los habitantes de aquél lugar se hallaban dormidos o a punto de hacerlo.

En un momento como aquel, en el que las sombras cubrían por completo el edificio y el frío cortaba el aire, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a salir al exterior o siquiera asomar la nariz fuera de las sábanas.

Sin embargo una joven se hallaba fuera de la cama apreciando el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la noche. Desde su posición en una de las torres mas altas del colegio, la Torre de Astronomía, podía observar la inmensa luna y al cielo cubierto de miles de estrellas.

La vista era increíble desde esa altura, y si bien a la adolescente no le gustaba estar levantada a esas horas, era su deber como Premio anual patrullar por el castillo, para cerciorarse de que ningún alumno estuviera fuera de la cama, rompiendo las reglas.

No era la única en aquella tarea, por supuesto, ya que los demás prefectos también debían realizar las rondas nocturnas: los Slytherin de encargaban las mazmorras y el primer piso, los Hufflepuf el segundo y el tercero, los Ravenclaw el cuarto y quinto y por ultimo a los de Gryffindor les tocaba el sexto y séptimo piso.

No obstante, los supuestos "estudiantes seleccionados por su rendimiento académico, y de personalidad honesta, y trabajadora" no siempre se presentaban a realizar su trabajo, y por lo general se retiraban lo mas pronto que podían.

Obviamente nadie podía culparlos ya que cualquiera elegiría una tibia cama antes que patrullar. Pero aún así, la joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que nada le importaba, además le gustaba mucho observar el cielo, pues de esa forma se sentía cerca de casa, aquel lugar paradisíaco, donde el mar era turquesa y la arena casi blanca.

Aunque nunca lo admitiera ante nadie, le gustaba pasar esos momentos añorando su hogar.

Si bien llevaba bastantes años estudiando en Hogwarts, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a estar en el colegio. En lo mas profundo de su ser sabía que aún le resultaba difícil vivir en el mundo mágico, y hasta había veces en que creía que un día despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, y que era una muggle común y corriente mas.

Jamás en toda su vida imaginó que algo como la magia era posible, y mucho menos que ella sería una bruja…

_-Supongo que esto debe ser real_ -suspiró la chica- _tiene que serlo…-_

_-¿A que te refieres?_- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas provocándole escalofríos.

De inmediato, al sentir el sonido proveniente detrás suyo, la joven se sobresaltó...y al girarse para mirar a la persona misteriosa, el espanto estaba pintado en su cara.

-Uhm, ¿que haces aquí sola, Gryffindor? -se acercó mirándola desconfiado el recién llegado, posando sus ojos en los contrarios que le observaban con sorpresa- ¿Evadiendo el trabajo?

La chica retrocedió inconscientemente pero al reconocer que el dueño de aquella voz pedante no era otro sino que el premio anual Arthur Kirkland, pudo reunir coraje para contestar- ¡Dios, Kirkland! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Tenia entendido que las serpientes eran sigilosas...pero no sabia que lo tomaras tan a pecho!

- Mira, no es mi culpa que estuvieras como idiota hablando sola, además hace unos minutos que estoy aquí y ni cuenta te has dado- respondió el aludido con una media sonrisa desdeñosa-

Mirándolo con enfado ella abrió la boca para contestar, más el otro continuó diciendo:

- Y yo que pensaba que era un alumno rompiendo las reglas…- suspiró- Me habría gustado restarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor.

-Supongo que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere- replico ella con desgana- Ya había terminado, así que me puse a descansar un rato…

-¡¿Acaso eres estupida?!-la interrumpió con un gruñido algo bajo- ¿Cómo vas a estar sola a estas horas? Te podría pasar algo… ¡por eso se patrulla en parejas!

-¡Pero el otro prefecto tenia que irse temprano!- ¡Además ya me iba!-

- Como sea, no me importa- la cortó él, dando por terminada la discusión y cuando ya disponía a irse, pareció cambiar de idea, ya que optó por quedarse a contemplar el panorama que se veía desde la torre, casi ignorando a su compañera.

Por su parte, ella, quien se jactaba de llevarse bien con los demás estudiantes sin importar a que casa pertenecieran, apenas el otro individuo hubo dado acto de presencia, pensó en lo mucho le costaba tratar con aquel Slytherin en particular.

Desde que habían sido nombrados como premios anuales al inicio del año, los altercados entre ellos eran algo de lo más común. En circunstancias normales simplemente se ignoraban, pero las tareas provenientes de sus cargos, los ponían en la compañía del otro, más de lo que querrían.

"¡Lo peor de todo es que necesito su ayuda!"- reflexionó apesadumbrada mientras él no la tomaba en cuenta. "Nunca me ayudaría… ¿funcionara si se lo pido amablemente?"

Entonces, antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera retirarse, una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento, distrayéndolos de sus respectivos pensamientos.

Tal espectáculo habría sido envidiado por cualquiera, pues pocas habían sido las veces que el cielo había estado tan despejado como aquella noche.

Era un momento por lo demás romántico y cualquier espectador habría pensado que era el escenario perfecto para una pareja: el cielo estrellado, la emoción de citarse a escondidas al altas horas de la noche, los dos solos, con la luna como única testigo…

Sin embargo, ello no podría haber estado más alejado de la realidad, pues aquel par ni siquiera podía soportarse. Eran por completo diferentes. Ella era simpática, amigable, alegre. El en cambio era solitario y algo temperamental.

El verlos juntos solo aumentaba su contraste: la pálida piel de él bañada por la luz de la luna, la tez morena de ella, sonrosada por el frío. Los penetrantes y astutos ojos verdes del muchacho, y la dulce mirada chocolate de la muchacha.

Eran las dos caras de una moneda:

Mientras él solo miraba el cielo, para luego soltar una risita burlona pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, pues según su opinión, las estrellas no tenían poderes. Ella por otro lado, observaba asombrada con una gran sonrisa en su cara, para luego cerrar los ojos y así pedir un deseo:

-"Ojala _que todo lo que estoy viviendo sea real..."- _repitió para si misma una y otra vez, perdida en el momento.

Pero al notar que el muchacho volvía a poner los ojos en ella, recordó con pesar que aquella persona iba a ser un factor importante en su desempeño académico, pues había sido recientemente asignado como su tutor, debido a su bajo rendimiento en pociones.

Sonriendo con amargura no pudo evitar rememorar en su negación rotunda y en cómo su jefe de casa le había hecho ver que Arthur era el más calificado, además de que contaba con la aprobación del profesor de dicha asignatura.

En cualquier otra ocasión habría pedido a alguien más su ayuda, para evitar problemas y discusiones sin sentido, pero los exámenes de séptimo año eran terriblemente difíciles y ella necesitaba aprobar pociones, una de las materias que más se le dificultaba entender, al contrario de su compañero.

Resignada, concluyó en que no tenía más opción, además no podía ser tan malo después de todo…

Pero aún con ese pensamiento en mente, había algo que no la tranquilizaba en absoluto: todavía no sabia como pedírselo al rubio, pues no había manera que aceptara, mucho menos si se trataba de pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro…o es que quieres preguntarme algo?- escuchó que Arthur preguntaba de repente- Llevas un buen tiempo mirándome y no dices nada.-

"¿Qué diablos le contesto?" pensó ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo en señal de nerviosismo, "bueno, es ahora o nunca"

-Me preguntaba que…ya que eres muy bueno en pociones- ante la mirada escéptica del otro continuó- Quería saber, si acaso, ¿podrías ayudarme en la materia? ¿Tal vez?- soltó apresuradamente, esperando que el otro le haya entendido.

-Mmm...- sonrío burlón- ¿Y por que habría de ayudarte?

-¿Para hacer tu buena obra del año?

-Muy graciosa- contestó sarcástico- Quiero decir… ¿que ganaría yo a cambio?

- ¿El placer de realizar una obra desinteresadamente?- bromeó ella tratando de desviar su atención, mas él sin hacerle caso siguió mirándola impasible.

-Pero… tú ya fuiste asignado para ser mi tutor- se quejó ella haciendo un último intento.

-Lo sé, sin embargo siempre puedo negarme- afirmó sin darle importancia al asunto-

-Pero…-

-Cuando se te ocurra algo me avisas- lo escuchó decir con suficiencia antes que se fuera sin decir más nada, adentrándose en la oscuridad del castillo dejando a una muy confundida e irritada morena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown sides of the snake **

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia Axis Powers y todo lo que respecte al mundo mágico de Harry Potter les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

**Summary: AU.-** Que termines siendo la pareja para el baile del chico más codiciado de Hogwarts debería ser lo mejor que a una chica podría pasarle pero… ¿y si eres la última en enterarte?

**N/A: ****Siempre me gustó la idea de los personajes de Hetalia en el mundo mágico y fue por eso que decidí escribir este breve fic. Se basara principalmente en una de mis parejas favoritas InglaterraxSeychelles, aunque también incluiré aunque sea un poco de Pruhun y Spabel.**

**Es un placer poder compartir esta historia con quienes deseen leerla. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 2**

-Argh…maldito cejón orgulloso y egoísta- bufaba Michelle mientras se sentaba en la mesa ubicada en el gran salón del colegio, mirando su desayuno como si fuera el origen de todos sus males.

- ¡Vaya buen humor tenemos hoy!– escucho de repente la burlona voz de su compañera de cuarto Emma, quien acababa de colocarse a su lado-

Soltando un gruñido como única respuesta, la aludida se dedicó a comer una tostada mientras su rubia amiga ignoraba su comportamiento, pues ya conocía las razones del mismo.

-¿Se puede saber que le ocurre?- preguntó una recién llegada Lizzie señalando con un gesto a Michelle, en tanto se sentaba frente a sus dos amigas- Ha estado refunfuñando desde que salió de la sala común-

-Arthur Kirkland- dijo Emma como toda respuesta, a lo que su interlocutora solo sonrió, como si sólo esas dos palabras explicaran el mal humor de su compañera.

- Ya lo imaginaba, ¿que pasó esta vez? ¿Acaso sigue aterrorizando a los de primero?

- Ojalá - se lamentó Michelle- Se supone que debe ser mi "tutor" en pociones pero el señor perfecto no se da por aludido.

- ¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- bromeó Elizzaveta mientras la morena rodaba los ojos-

-Bueno, siempre puedes elegir a alguien más ¿cierto?- propuso Emma con su siempre positiva actitud.

- Es que Kirkland ya fue elegido por el profesor, era obvio que iba a proponerlo, es su favorito después de todo.

-Además es el mejor de la clase…

-¡Ugh, pero todo el mundo sabe que no "congeniamos"! ¿Por qué asignarme justamente a él? Es seguro que nada bueno va a salir de eso.

-Pues tal vez no le caes bien- sugirió Lizzie divertida.

-Además vas rompiendo dos de sus calderos en su clase- añadió Emma con una risita-

Involuntariamente Michelle dejó escapar una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento todos sus pesares, contagiada por el buen humor de sus amigas.

Y es que siempre ocurría lo mismo: sin importar que tan de malas estuviera, esas dos siempre lograban levantarle los ánimos, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

Nunca sabría con exactitud en qué momento habían dado inicio su relación de amistad y si bien en un principio le había costado acostumbrarse a la siempre impredecible Lizzie y a la risueña Emma, con el tiempo llegó a conocerlas mejor y llegaron a ocupar un lugar importante en su corazón.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, de pronto visualizo entre la multitud de alumnos a un muchacho en particular, desayunando tranquilamente, e ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Sin prestar atención a lo que sus amigas conversaban continuó observando el comportamiento del causante de su pésimo humor, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo raro de su forma de actuar, pues a pesar de llevar tantos años en la escuela no recordaba haberlo visto socializando o riendo nunca.

Tampoco es que le hubiera prestado mucha atención antes, pero a veces le extrañaba y hasta exasperaba su forma de ser. Jamás podría comprender el porqué de la actitud reacia del chico hacia los demás, y su permanente búsqueda de soledad.

-¿Michelle?-

La morena pestañeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, para encontrarse con las interrogantes caras de sus compañeras quienes se habían extrañado de su silencio repentino.

-Perdón, no estaba prestando atención- se disculpó sonriendo, dejando de lado sus reflexiones para concentrarse nuevamente en las personas que tenia al lado-

Luego de un largo y tedioso día de clases un joven de cabellos rubios y alborotados caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, uno de los pocos lugares donde podía encontrar paz después soportar toda una jornada con la manada de tarados que tenia por compañeros.

Mientras entraba en la desierta biblioteca y se sentaba en su lugar predilecto no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que al fin terminara el año y pudiera graduarse. Pues contrariamente a lo que ocurría con los jóvenes de su edad, que solo se preocupaban por disfrutar del momento, él ansiaba salir de una vez del colegio y librarse por fin de las aburridas rutinas diarias, las mismas personas insípidas de siempre, etc.

No es que le disgustara aprender magia, al contrario, sino simplemente quería ampliar sus horizontes, ver el mundo que hay detrás de las paredes de la escuela.

Sin embargo las cosas nunca iban a la velocidad que uno quería, pues todavía faltaba bastante para terminar su último año. Si al menos fuera alguien paciente tal vez la espera no le resultaría tan molesta, pero desgraciadamente ese no era su caso, además, para empeorar las cosas no podía entender la euforia de sus compañeros, que empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo.

Desde su punto de vista le parecía ridículo que los demás estudiantes de séptimo hicieran tanto alboroto. Al parecer no podían pensar mas allá de lo que ocurría en el colegio y sus propias amistades.

Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo compartiendo ese ánimo, mas no pudo, puesto que nunca había sido una persona que le gustaran las multitudes y el bullicio. Por otro lado, la mayor parte de sus años en Hogwarts los había pasado haciendo su propio camino, evitando la compañía innecesaria de los demás, llegando a ser hasta hostil con quienes se atrevían a perturbar su soledad y tranquilidad.

Tenía conciencia de que muchas veces su forma de ser no era muy bienvenida entre los alumnos, pero eso nunca le había importado un comino, ya que después de todo le había servido para ser respetado o hasta incluso temido.

Sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba en ello, no pudo evitar que la imagen de cierta morena le viniera a la mente.

Recordó divertido como ella le había mirado durante el desayuno, con el ceño graciosamente fruncido, fulminándolo con la mirada.

A pesar de que ella era casi la única persona que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas y se atrevía a contradecirle, no podía negar que le causaba cierta gracia su actitud.

Todavía tenía fresco en su memoria cuando Michelle le había pedido ayuda en pociones, y lo mucho que había disfrutado viéndola indignarse ante su negativa.

Y ni hablar de su expresión cuando le había expresado que buscaba algo a cambio. Había sido un poema: sus cejas se habían arqueado sorprendidas y su cara era el vivo ejemplo de la confusión.

Por supuesto había estado bromeando, para que lo dejara en paz. Después de todo lo de las tutorías tampoco era su decisión, y obviamente lo acabaría haciendo tarde o temprano, pero simplemente no había podido resistirse a hacerla enojar.

Súbitamente mientras estaba abstraído en su mundo, el sonido de unos libros cayendo al suelo le sorprendió de repente, por lo que se puso buscar el origen del ruido.

Al girarse no tardo mucho en descubrir que la fuente del mismo provenía de la misma persona en la que había estado pensando momentos antes, y que ahora se encontraba indolentemente dormida en una de las mesas detrás suyo.

Ante esto no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, al parecer él no era el único que buscaba tranquilidad en la biblioteca.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo se dedico a observar a la joven ubicada en una de las últimas mesas, oculta a la vista de los demás, apreciando claramente el ritmo lento de su respiración y su largo cabello esparcido en el mueble.

Arthur jamás la había visto tan tranquila, pues estaba acostumbrado a sus llameantes ojos marrones que le miraban con enojo cada vez que él le provocaba.

En cualquier otro momento habría ido a despertarla bruscamente y recordarle que debía poner el ejemplo como premio anual, pero por alguna razón al echar un vistazo apacible rostro femenino, cuyas largas pestañas acariciaban su mejilla, y a su boca un poco entreabierta, no había sentido ganas de hacerlo.

Dejando de lado su observación y sin perder mas tiempo en sus reflexiones, se puso a prestar atención a los libros que tenia en frente, sumergiéndose en ellos por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que fue interrumpido por los ruidos que Michelle hacía al despertarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo contempló como ella se desperezaba despreocupadamente, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, escuchando a continuación las quejas de la misma, maldiciendo el haberse quedado dormida.

-"Espèce d'idiot...imbécile..."- protestaba ella ajena a su espectador- ¡Ahora voy a tener que quedarme hasta tarde haciendo lo que me falta!

Pensando solo en las horas de sueño que perdería ese día, al tiempo que recogía sus útiles escolares, una risa burlona la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- bufó ella al verlo- ¿Por que no me cuentas así nos reímos los dos?

- Me río de ti, pues ¿quien mas sería sino?- se burló él reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver sus ojos relampaguear –

- Pues no lo sé, ya que tratándose de ti no me extrañaría que estuvieras riendo o hablando solo – lo provocó ella, recordando la vez que lo encontró haciendo gestos y conversando con algo aparentemente inexistente-

-Hmp…Será mejor que te apresures, la biblioteca está por cerrar- la ignoro él para luego encaminarse hacia la salida-

Sin decir mas el rubio la dejo completamente sola en aquel lugar mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

Refunfuñando por centésima vez en el día no pudo evitar pensar en la manera en que ella y Arthur se llevaban. Detestaba admitirlo pero él era una de las pocas personas que realmente la sacaban de quicio. Normalmente era muy tranquila y paciente, pero con tan solo una palabra de él bastaba para hacerla explotar.

No podía soportar sus aires de superioridad y el hecho de que siempre la hacia sentirse a la defensiva.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio pensó si algún día hallarían la forma de llevarse civilizadamente durante el año, o la menos lo que quedaba de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera doblar en una esquina, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces que resonaron en medio del silencio.

-¿Qué haces solo a estas horas? ¿No estarás viéndote con alguna chica tal vez?

Sin poder evitarlo Michelle se detuvo detrás de una armadura, escuchando atentamente aquella voz rasposa y socarrona. Al asomar un poco la cabeza detrás del objeto que la escondía, distinguió la roja cabellera del reemplazante del profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, Scott Kirkland.

Al parecer se hallaba conversando con su hermano Arthur, a quien solo podía observar de espaldas.

Como ambos se hallaban casi al final del pasillo por donde Michelle debía dirigirse para así bajar las escaleras, esta decidió esperar a que ambos se fueran, pues no quería toparse con ninguno, y no tenía ganas de otro encuentro verbal con el rubio.

Pacientemente y con todo el sigilo posible se dispuso a aguardar a que ambos terminaran su conversación, para así poder ir a cenar en el gran comedor.

Ajeno a su única espectadora en aquel cuarto piso, Arthur miró a su hermano con desdén y arqueando una ceja le contestó: - Tal vez seamos hermanos, pero no por ello quiere decir que comparta los mismos "hobbies" que tú tenías-

-Oh vamos, Artie no seas así, eres muy aburrido- Se burlo el aludido haciendo caso omiso de la provocación del menor- Los chicos y yo, esperamos con ansias el día que traigas una chica a casa-

- Pues búsquense una vida, y me dejan de una vez en paz-

- Necesitas tirarte una buena... - empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarro.

- No es asunto tuyo…y apaga esa maldita cosa- lo cortó Arthur, mientras arrugaba la nariz con desagrado.

- Claro que lo es, como hermano mayor no puedo aceptar que mi hermanito ande solo por ahí habiendo tantas lindas chicas en Hogwarts.- contestó mientras fumaba indolentemente, sin importarle que al otro le molestara el humo-

- Arruinas nuestra reputación…-continuó monologando el mayor, mientras su interlocutor solo rodaba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos con aburrimiento.

- Lo que tú y los otros hayan echo no me puede importar menos- sostuvo con indiferencia el menor- ¿Se puede saber a que viene toda esta charla?

- ¿Acaso no puedo tener una charla con mi hermanito menor solo porque sí?- pregunto Scott aparentando inocencia pero ante el gesto desconfiado del otro, respondió al fin- Esta bien, iré al grano, es sobre la fiesta de navidad que haremos en casa-

-¿Y que hay con eso?

- Invita a alguien-

Arthur sin molestarse si quiera en responder de inmediato a la pregunta miró con desgana a su hermano para luego expresar con tranquilidad:

- No lo hice los años anteriores, ¿por que hacerlo ahora?-

-Porque te lo digo, sino, serás el hazmerreír de la fiesta otra vez-

Ante tal respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, el aludido añadió con suspicacia- ¿Por que será que te preocupa tanto? ¿Los chicos y tú siguen con esa estúpida apuesta?

Mientras escuchaba la risa del mayor haciendo eco en el pasillo, Michelle desde su escondite no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa y curiosidad.

Hacía rato que se había olvidado hasta del frío y el olor a hierro oxidado que emanaba de la vieja armadura detrás de la que estaba escondida.

Pues al escuchar a esos dos recordó lo poco que faltaba para las vacaciones de navidad así como también, de la fiesta que celebraba la familia Kirkland anualmente en su mansión, para esas fechas.

Desde sus comienzos en Hogwarts había escuchado hablar de aquel evento y lo mucho que todos deseaban ir. Claro esta que, asistían exclusivamente las familias más pudientes y sangres puras, por ello, siendo una chica común y corriente, solo sabia lo que los demás decían acerca del asunto.

Con pesar Michelle se acordó de lo insoportables que muchas de las estudiantes se ponían al acercarse el evento. Todas sin excepción querían asistir, y por ello asediaban a cualquiera de los asistentes y a los hermanos Kirkland, en especial.

Si bien Arthur era el último de su familia que quedó en el colegio al graduarse sus tres hermanos mayores, ello no impedía que se redujera el entusiasmo de las mismas por acudir, sino que al contrario, aumentaba, pues sabían que él representaba la mejor opción para ir a la mansión.

A Michelle realmente le costaba creer que el rubio no tenía pareja para la fiesta, pues a pesar de que era un creído insoportable, sabía que muchas chicas estaban tras él y que gustosamente se ofrecerían a acompañarlo.

Distraída como estaba con sus reflexiones, no se había percatado de lo vieja que era la armadura en la que estaba apoyada y en que justamente había puesto su mano en una telaraña, por lo que bruscamente al apartarse con asco, para sacudirse el posible arácnido de encima, había echo ruido, y los dos hermanos se volvieron a verle con curiosidad.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – exigió Arthur con hostilidad mientras el pelirrojo la observaba suspicaz.

-Ehm…yo…la biblioteca…- balbuceó Michelle, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, al ser descubierta.

- Así que sí había una chica después de todo ¿eh, Artie?- escuchó que Scott se dirigía burlonamente a su hermano, pues de lo avergonzada que estaba, no podía quitar la vista del piso.

- Ella no…

-¡¿Quien hubiera imaginado que llevarías a la chica Bonnefoy?!- soltó una risotada el mayor haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier interrupción- Aidan y Alan jamás van a creerme.

A pesar que se sentía aun más incómoda que antes, Michelle se atrevió a levantar la mirada del piso para echar un vistazo a los hermanos. Mientras el mayor palmeaba fraternalmente en la espalda al menor, el otro parecía hastiado y a punto de querer estrangularlo.

- ¿De qué esta hablando?- inquirió la joven buscando la mirada de Arthur, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo la observó incrédulo y no sin antes dirigir una ligera ojeada a su hermano se acercó a ella y preguntó -

-¿Aún no te dijo nada?- señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Arthur, que estaba detrás suyo.

-….-

- Bueno, que más da…-resopló, y pasándose una mano por el cabello soltó:- Me refiero a que ¿irán juntos?-

-¿ehh?-

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- intervino el rubio exasperado interponiéndose entre la joven y su hermano- ¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer, como corregir exámenes o lo que sea que hagas?

-Hey, tranquilo, sólo conversaba- exclamó calmadamente el mayor y sonriendo ladinamente agregó- Pero tienes razón, mejor los dejo solos…Tienen algunas cosas que hablar.

Antes de que cualquiera de los estudiantes pudiera impedirlo, el joven profesor se alejó fumando tranquilamente del lugar haciendo resonar sus pisadas por el desierto pasillo.

-¡Nos vemos en la fiesta linda!- escucharon su profunda voz haciendo eco antes de que desapareciera de sus vistas, y luego todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

Cuando fue le fue posible articular palabras, Michelle cuestionó- ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

Arthur solo quería irse de ahí, ante el tenía a su compañera que lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta y sabia que ella no iba a querer quedarse con la duda. ¡Maldito Scott! Siempre le complicaba la existencia. Desde que las fiestas en la mansión de la familia Kirkland comenzaron, sus hermanos se empeñaban en buscarle una pareja para dicho evento. Cuando todos sus intentos fallaron optaron por realizar "pequeñas" apuestas a su costa.

A veces apostaban dinero, otras sus escobas favoritas, etc. Pero siempre se centraba en si el hermanito menor llevaría alguien o no al baile.

De seguro el pelirrojo tenia varios galeones en juego y por eso al ver a Michelle, lo había puesto en semejante aprieto. Con tal hermano para que quiero enemigos, pensó exasperado.


End file.
